Coming back to you
by I'maGirlWhoWritesAndDraws
Summary: When John is at the graveyard he has an unexpected visitor. This is between Series2&3 *Johnlock* T to be safe


**I found this on my laptop, I'm not sure when I wrote but it was clearly between series 2&3 but I can't pinpoint when. I know this was my first Johnlock piece I had tried out through, I kind of finished it and posted do here you go!**

The shooters had known he died, he didn't know what he was doing anymore. He didn't know what to do or say or anything. He was at a complete loss. He wanted to see John; that was all he could think about. About how much he wanted to speak to him again. He had things to tell him. The man who changed his life without him even knowing he was doing so.

He hadn't went to his funeral; it had crossed his mind to see who had actually appeared. He assumed he had better tell his parents. He had and here he was stuck; not sure what to do... He really, really wanted to see John. He was instructed by Mycroft not to approach him, but there was so much unsaid between the two, he wanted to correct it. He now knew why John cared about what people thought about him. It is the same reason he had jumped from that building.

"Brother of mine, you cannot." Mycroft had said, shaking his head at Sherlock.

"You can't stop me, I just want to see him. Explain why I did what I did. He deserves an explanation!" Sherlock argued.

"No, he deserves to move on, and to live his life." Mycroft said filing paper, they were at Mycroft's home. Mycroft gave him a sympatric look, "I'm sorry Sherlock, I truly am."

Sherlock and Mycroft hadn't spoke since then and Sherlock had found out John was visiting his grave today; he couldn't let him go through that! _I'm going. _He decided and left his room in Mycroft's house.

John sat in his therapist's office, "It's been three months. Is there anything you want to say now?" She asked and John shook his head.

"I'm sorry; I still can't, I can't say it... Not here." He said.

"Then say it to _him_." She said and John didn't understand what she meant.

Later on John was at the cemetery and he took on the moist grass next to his head stone, "hello Sherlock." He said; he often came to talk to his friend. "I know it's been a while... but I've been busy... My therapist, yes I have one of those again, she suggested that I tell you things that I never got to tell you when you were alive... so here goes... I guess I don't really know why I'm here; I don't know what I'm saying to you. I guess I'll just start talking and see where it goes, when you didn't tell me your plan I was hurt beyond compare, I think it was because I thought I was more to you than that. I could've helped you but instead you chose to do things on your own like you always do."

Sherlock watched him from afar but close enough he could hear every word he was saying, he wanted to speak to him but knew he was to only listen not interfere.

"You always do this, go off on your own and now it's killed you... Now I don't know what to do now. Without you my life doesn't feel right, it feels like something is missing and it is only once you're gone that I realised that I loved you Sherlock. I loved how you would do all the crazy experiments behind and my back... how I miss those experiments..."

Sherlock couldn't take it anymore – he walked behind John. "I knew this was a bad idea..." Sherlock said causing John to look round.

"Sherlock... but – but..." All the emotions John had held within were threatening to come out. "You died."

"Hello again, John." He said and John came forward. "So urm, I can explain. Just hear me out John."

"Go on then, Sherlock." He said and they went to a bench and sat them. Sherlock merely stared into the distant for a while. "Sherlock!"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"No, yes, maybe. I don't know... I don't know where to start. I haven't got any words that can make up for what I've done, but I am truly sorry for the hurt of the last three months." Sherlock began and swallowed. "I realised a day before what I would have to do. I went to Molly, only because she wasn't going to be targeted, everyone seems to forget her – including me I know. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't going to jump but then Moriarty told me: you, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade were being targeted, I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't John."

John nodded in understanding. "I get that Sherlock, I do; but why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't what if they were to find I had, they would have just killed you anyway. You mean too much to me to let you die, don't you see that?"

"I do now," John sighed and smiled faintly.

That gave Sherlock the encouragement to continue. "Mycroft told me not to come today, said I needed to leave you be and let you live your life, but I can't see how I will have a life when I come back if you're not there." John was confused by this. "I know that sounds selfish but I cannot live without you John, I really can't. I need to know that you will be here when I come back. I-I I love you John I honestly cannot see how I can live a life without you in it."

"I love you too, how long will you be?" John asked and Sherlock was slightly shocked at his commitment.

"I don't know, John. I honestly don't." Sherlock sighed regrettably. "Just know this, I am coming back, to you."

"I know." John said and briefly kissed him. "See you when you get back."

Then John walked off, leaving Sherlock feeling safe and happy for the first time in three months. Then Sherlock jumped up and ran after him. He kissed him more deeply and then ran off again back to where he was hiding before he had approached John. John left the graveyard feeling happy, but also partly sad as he couldn't see Sherlock for a while. However, he knew he was safe and would be back.

**So, I'm not quite sure where this idea came from, but I liked it so decided to post it. What'dya think? **

**P.S An new chapter for my AU will be up soon! Lovivoo you guys!xx **


End file.
